


Telling the others  (caught 2)

by Jax_Black



Series: Caught [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax_Black/pseuds/Jax_Black
Summary: Following the events in caught Peter tell his aunt and friends about his relationship with Tony. And Tony tell the rest of the avengers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Caught [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Telling the others  (caught 2)

"You know, we agreed to tell everyone like a week ago right?" Peter said. Currently both Tony and him were sitting on the couch. Star wars empire strikes back playing on the tv. 

Peters back was pressed against Tonys chest. His head titled and laying on his shoulder. The older man arms wrapped around Peters stomach.   
Peter traced small patterns into Tonys thigh, shapes and letters. 

"Mh." Which was Peters green light to continue. 

"I want to tell aunt May," the shapes and letters stopped. Peter waited for Tonys response. When none came Peter grew tense. 

Finally after a minute Tony sighed. He raised one arm from it position wrapped around the young male, and tangled his fingers in Peters hair. 

"Alright," he replied. "Just." He cut himself off. When he didn't continue Peter sat up. Turning around to be faceing towards the billionaire. Placing a palm on his cheek. Tony wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Hey look at me. What is it?"

Tony closed his eyes, breathed deeply and looked at him. Peter saw anguish on Tonys face. Reaching up the man placed his hand on Peters. Rubbing his thumb across smooth skin. 

"Just please no matter what anyone says. Please stay." 

Peter gave a small smile. "Of course I'll stay. I love you. I don't care what anyone says." 

"People are gonna say some cruel things. To me, to you about us. I just can't lose you." Tony pulled Peters arm, causing him to tumble forward into Tonys chest. His cheek pressed against the arc reactor. Arms holding him tightly. 

"I can't. I refuse to lose you." Tony said, his chin resting against Peters head. Peters heart clenched at the words. Knowing Tony meant them. 

"Your not gonna lose me." Peter whispered. Not knowing what else to say. For the rest of the night both of them laid together. Wrapped around each other. 

******

Right now the only thing on Peters mind was "oh god why did I think this was a good idea."

He currently sat in the apartment he shared with his aunt. Both of his friends Ned and MJ both sat on the floor. His aunt sitting beside him on the old couch. 

Peter thought telling them about his sexuality was hard. Telling them he's dating a man 5 times his age is gonna be tourtue. 

For some reason he decided telling them all at once would be easier. Now that they were all here he's having second thoughts.

"Peter, what did you want to tell us? It sounded important." His aunt finally cut the silence. Reminding him that they've been sitting there, not saying a thing for five minutes. 

Clearing his throat Peter began. 

"So, I um...well I'm seeing someone." All of their faces lit up. Congratulations on the tip of their tongues. Until he continued. "But. He's older." 

Aunt May narrowed her eyes, "how much older?" 

"Um a lot older." 

"How old is he?" Ned asked. 

"Better question what's his name?" Mj asked. 

Peter bit his lip and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. For the 7th time that afternoon. Here goes nothing. 

"I'm dating Tony Stark." He looked at the floor. Not wanting to see everyone reactions. His leg started jumping up and down without him even noticing. 

The first person to respond was Ned.   
"That's so cool! Is that how you got all that new stuff? Like your phone. Wait can you get me a new phone?" 

Peter looked up at Ned bewildered. "What? No. I mean yes. That is how I got it. But no I'm not gonna get you a new phone. He's not my sugar daddy. He's my boyfriend." 

"I don't know. Sounds kinda like a sugar daddy to me." Mj said. Smirking at Peter. 

Peter rolled his eyes. "He's not my sugar daddy. Yes he's given me a few things." 

Ned cut him off, "a phone, numerous new Spider-Man suits and Spider-Man equipment. A new laptop, name brand shirts and pants.." 

"Okay I get it." Mj and Ned laugh. At the moment Peters anxiety was almost forgotten. Almost.

"Peter you," May spoke, " I....peter..hes...I don't know what to say." 

Peter finally looked over to his Aunt. He smiled at her. " I found someone. And I don't expect you to understand why but I love him. And the only reason I'm telling you is because it's gonna come out. He's being watched by many people with cameras. I'd rather it come from me. Not from a YouTuber." 

May sighed. "I don't understand. But I will try, for you." She lifted her arms. "Come here." Peter didn't hesitate to throw himself into her arms. He knew she had her doubts. But he also knew it was only because she loved him. And she didn't want to see him get hurt.

The rest of the day was spent with his two best friends and his Aunt. Along with a few sugar daddy comments and a request for an island. All things considered it went well. It's gonna take awhile to convince aunt may that the relationship was real. But they'll get there. 

*******

Tony was in the avenger compound. Everyone was there. Even Thor showed up. He believed Steve had something to do with it. Cause when Tony told everyone he wanted to talk, Steve was the first one he told about it. 

" Alright tones. Why did you bring us all here?" Rhodey asked. 

"I'm dating Peter Parker. Steve thought I should tell you all." Tony stood up. "Alright I told you. Bye." 

"Hey! No. You don't just hit us with that and walk away." Rhodey said. Blocking his way out.

Tony sighed. He hoped he could make a quick escape. Guess that's out of the question. 

"Wait, you mean Peter Parker 18 year old kid? Peter Parker as in spiderman?" Sam Wilson asked. With an raised eyebrow. 

"Yes that Peter Parker." 

"How old are you agian?" Sam asked. 

"His age is not a problem. Mr, Parker is of legal age." Vision answered. 

"Then I congratulate the man of iron! On his courtship with the spiderman!" Thor said patting Tony on the shoulder. After he's moved away Tony thanked him and rubbed his shoulder. Hoping it didn't bruise. 

"Thats not the point. Tonys in his 40s. The kids 18." Rhodey said. 

"Which by law is legal. For once I'm not breaking any laws. You should be giving me a metal." Tony said. 

Rhodey looked at him unimpressed.

"Seriously none of you knew?" Natalia asked. Everyone turned to look at her. 

"Yeah. It was obvious." Barton said. 

Now everyone looked at him. 

"Wait you two knew?" Steve finally said.

"Of course. Peter follows him around like a lost puppy. Truly I'm surprised Tony hasn't kissed the ground Peter walks on. And not to mention all the moping either of them do when the other isn't around. " Natalia concluded. 

"I had my suspetions but i knew for sure because Natalia told me." Barton said. 

"Well then. I told you and you all seem pretty chill about it. For the most part. I have a reservation a 5 and a boyfriend to pick up. So I'm gonna leave." Tony said backing up towards the door. 

"Hey hey hey, tones this conversation isn't over. And I might not agree with the age difference but..im happy for you. You deserve something good in your life." Rhodey said. 

Tony thanked him and turned back to the door. Stopping when he heard Bruce's voice. 

"Hey Tony, now that your out and all. I'd rather not have another incident like in the lab a week ago. So can you keep the PDA to a down low?" 

Tony looked over his shoulder and smirked. He didn't say anything he just left. 

"Ya that was a no." Steve said patting Bruce on the shoulder apologetically. 

****

As soon as Peter entered the car he started firing question after question. 

"Did you do it? Did you tell them? How did they take it? What did they say? Was anyone grossed out by it?" 

Tony smiled at his rambling and put an arm around his waist. Pulling him into Tonys side.   
"Hush. One question at a time." 

"How did they take it?" 

"Well Natalia and Barton already knew. They figured it out cause apparently we aren't to subtle. Rhodey and Sam aren't to happy about the age difference. But they'll come around. Thor is....Thor. And vision....was unclear. He just said facts. He knows your legal and that's all he cares about. What about on your end?" Tony finished. 

Peter smiled. "Ned is thrilled. Mj is convinced your my sugar daddy. She wants an island by the way and aunt May is kinda in the same boat as Rhodey. But as you said she'll come around." Peter said smiling widely. Turning in the small space of the back of Tonys car. 

Tony laughed. " She wants an island? If your my sugar baby, why would I get her an island?"

"Cause she's my friend and you know if I asked you to, you would." 

Tony hummed and placed his hand on the back of Peters neck. Caressing the skin there with his thumb. Peter leaned into the touch. As he always does and closed his eyes.

"Don't," Peter said. "you know where that thought will lead and we'll never make it to restaurant." 

"I wasn't think anything." 

Peter opened his eyes and playfully glared. Making Tony smile. "Okay, I was definitely thinking something."

Peter laughed and pressed his lips to Tonys. What was only suppose to be a peck ended up becoming a heated make out when Peter tryed pulling away and Tony pulled him back. 

"I love you." Tony whisperes when they pulled away for air. His hand on Peters cheek and their foreheads together. Both of them out of breath. 

Peter smiled. "I love you too." 

Long story short they never made it to the restaurant.


End file.
